A terminal device such as a mobile telephone that supports Bluetooth (registered trademark) feature is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique that connects such a terminal device and headphones having Bluetooth communication feature (which is referred to hereinafter as “Bluetooth headphones”) via wireless communication and lets stream data such as music from the terminal device play through the Bluetooth headphones.